PS You're A Fool
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Hiei says goodbye to a dying Kuwabara in an unconventional manner. yay my 200th story!
1. PS You're a fool

Holy crap…200th story…200th story! And I'm not too far from reaching a million words either…I'll celebrate in some special way when I reach a million word count. But this is my 200th story, and I wonder if I have the most stories on this site...that would rock.

Lolz.

Well…yay I'm happy!

**YOU ARE NOW ABOUT TO READ MY 200****TH**** STORY!! **

1234

Dear Kuwabara,

I always wondered if you knew the real meaning of cats. Cats are messengers of death, they Egyptians had every right to fear them, and know they'd meet these small beasts in the pits of hell…You were a psychic of unimaginable abilities…and I always admired you-even if it was from afar.

Even if the very thought of saying it made me want to vomit.

But I always, always, wondered…if you loved cats so much because they were as powerful as you in their own way.

When I first met you, you were an infant. Well…a teen for a human, but next to me, you were an infant. I hated you the moment I watched you draw your first breath-but it was what you did, it was the honor you held in each flimsy stroke of your sword that struck me.

You reminded me of a samurai-yes even demons know of samurai. From what I know…demons were actually disappointed when the samurai were forced to disperse and die out. Noble hero's, noble men-and some woman…put down like some sort of animal that had gone lame with age.

So you struck me then, and made me wonder later when I learned of your obsession with cats.

As you grew older, and became a man (though still just a child in my eyes) you collected more cats…not enough to define you as some sort of crazy at collector…but you'd always bring in strays and find homes for them. You even got a few demons to keep some cats…and much to my horror presented me with a black kitten on my birthday.

Oh the shame…I? The greatest demon around receiving a birthday present? A kitten? From a human? But…I was a little…moved I guess is the word, that you gave me this kitten when you learned I'd never once received a birthday gift. I didn't even remember when my birthday was, so you joined up with the others-picked a day to be my birthday and got me a kitten.

…I named her Airi.

She had kittens…and I kept one of those because I knew Airi would die one day…and she did. The kitten I kept I named Lei…and she too is grown, and is due to have her own kittens.

Around the time Lei got pregnant…was when you began to have trouble remembering things. And now that Lei is due…you are up at the human hospital…with something they call Alzheimer's disease. Demons don't suffer from this ailment…and never will because as I've pointed out to you-we are much stronger then you or any other human.

Yusuke was real torn up about this when you started to have trouble remembering the petty arguments of the past you two shared…but he had always had that glint of sadness in his eyes as you grew old…and he remained young. The curse of a human heart I suppose…

But…I too…admittedly feel a little remorse that you are aged and your hair is starting to become white. Your eyes are dull, and your hands shake constantly. Still, you walk erect, and are known through out human world and demon world as the most powerful human around…I guess…I should be grateful you've lived so long without ailment.

I mean…according to Yusuke you have lived to be so old it should be a record.

Even the doctors whisper about how you can't really be as old as you say you are.

But you're indeed 124…and just now getting white hair, getting arthritis, losing your memory…and other things. Koenma says it's your strong power that has slowed down your aging…but I believe it is because you kept death with you so long.

Or at least it's four-legged messengers.

I am writing this letter from somewhere far, far away, because I received a message from Boeton that you have asked Koenma for an early departure from earth, saying you have over worn your stay anyways. Apparently, you wish to die with your memories intact…not that I blame you.

And…here I write down something that I will never repeat again-not as long as my demon heart permits me to live.

I will miss you Kazuma Kuwabara.

You will always impress me…for everything you've done, for being so remarkably stubborn you tried to keep up with us in life…for just about everything. You had a smile that warmed the coldness in my heart the more I saw it. Your laugh-though grating-was sometimes contagious and while the others failed in remaining silent, I could barely just hold on from not joining in your insatiable mirth. I'll miss the charm you could produce around others, that agonizing long list of honorable rules you kept for yourself, and that cocky attitude that you carried (though I have no idea why you were so cocky-you are just a weak human after all). I'll miss the banters you share with Yusuke, I'll miss the quiet whispers you share with Kurama, and I'll miss arguing with you, insulting you, dodging your clumsy attacks, and snide remarks about my height.

I'll miss it all.

DamX.

You've caused me to repeat myself.

By the time you receive this letter, I'm sure you'll be just about to go. If you can hang on, I wish to see you before you go…even if the sight of you deteriorating is disgusting. I'll send the letter first, and then I will arrive second.

Koenma says it will take some time before you're reborn, being as humans need 100 years in paradise to be completely at peace before they are ready for reincarnation…but Koenma says you will retain all your memories when you come back. However, we'll have to find you if we want to see you again.

Don't expect me to look for you like Yusuke will. I am not going to search for you…but when Yusuke does find you-which he will-you'll see me then.

I will see one day, and when that time comes maybe you'll be lucky enough to be reborn as a demon…and hopefully you won't be so obsessed with cats. Especially after this letter inform you of what they are.

Only you would keep messengers of death so close.

---Hiei.

P.S. You're a fool

End


	2. Oh, Yeah? Well You're Short!

Never expected a second part but people were wondering what sort of response Kuwabara would send back, I was going to make this a separate story entitled, "Oh Yeah, Well You're Short!" but decided against it. Please enjoy.

Dear Hiei,

You're Stupid.

And Short.

Now that that's out of the way, I didn't know cats had anything to with death, though your reasoning makes sense to me. You always seem to come up with some weird conclusion in my actions, and dare I say you've assumed intelligence in my past actions?

It's been a 114 years, but I'm finally able to answer your letter that Yusuke read to me so long ago.

Since I was five I wanted to respond to your letter, but I figured sending you a letter written in a big fat green crayon, calling you a poop-head, would not do me justice when we met up.

And just to let you know, I never hated you.

You weren't expecting that were you? I bet you weren't. When I saw you, I knew my weakness…at the time I knew you were stronger then Urameshi, and you could break me in half. But I knew your sorrow, just as you knew how fragile I was. I was sorry it took us so long to become close…although I always considered you my friend.

And I'm glad you kept that cat, and I heard you've kept a kitten from each litter, from generation to generation, and over 100 years have passed now…so it's pretty down right amazing. I'll tell you the truth, I feel as if I've beaten you in some way. You like cats, in all my wildest dreams did I think my small present would actually make you happy.

Honest to Goodness, I gave you that kitten because it hated me and I figured you would appreciate that.

I missed you when I died, I tried to hang on, and I'm still kicking myself, because I heard the door open, and heard you call my name, but I was already dead. I know Yusuke cried for me, long and hard. He couldn't stop, and I felt pretty bad…Kurama was silent, but his depression was so heavy I wanted to cry. But did you cry? I always wondered.

I have oddly enough become what you said you hoped I'd be, just as Yusuke I am a half-demon. And yes I still like cats…because that is what I am. I am a cat demon. Unlike my new father, Oshu, who I love very much, and despite my human blood loves me, I am not full cat demon like out kind. My skin is tinted orange, and softer then normal, my pupils are black sits, and I have an orange tail and pointed orange ears protruding from my still remaining copper hair, but mostly I look human.

Oshu is not my real father.

I was born in dishonor.

My father raped one of his slave girls, and she bore a child. He was to kill her but Oshu, a body guard of my real father, hearing the woman cry so pitifully took pity on the woman, and instead of drowning me like my birth-father had demanded, adopted me as his own. When I was four the secret got out that I wasn't dead, and Oshu-the man who is my true father-tore my birth father limb from limb for trying to kill me.

My left ear is slit from where I was attacked.

It's weird being part demon, with human memories of the past, of what I was.

And Hiei, you are an idiot for thinking I would not try to find you all first! I am no princess waiting for Urameshi to rescue! I am the noble Kazuma Kuwabara. Oshu tried to call me something else, but since I was three I insisted on that name and gave in, though I have taken Oshu's name ad my middle name. I think it made him happy to do that.

So in a way Hiei…I'm still obsessed with cats.

My father told me when I was 14 I could go off on my own and find the people I dreamed of, it took me so long to get him to believe what I said about my past life.

And now I will come to all of you, and I will not die…for a long, long time. I will be able to stay with you guys and not deal with the shackles of age. I will be able to banter with Yusuke, speak in whispers with Kurama, and deal in angry insults with you.

I have missed our fights, oddly enough.

I send this letter ahead of me, because trust me when I say I know where you are. By the time you finish reading this letter, I'll be standing in front of you. It's you I want to see first because you never got to say good-bye to me face to face before I died. Though I do have your letter…Koenma returned it to me when I was ten.

Don't get mad at him.

He wasn't allowed to let you all know I was reincarnated. He risked his neck enough in making sure I could keep my memories.

I hope you know I plan to regain my title as strongest psychic in the world; I have not lost those abilities, because as I've said I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara. So Hiei enjoy the peace from my laughter, and harmony from my "terrible sword-strokes," as you call it, for I am coming to meet you.

-Kazuma Kuwabara

P.S. Well You're Short!

1234

(_non letter form normal story mode_)

Hiei glared at the parchment in his hand. He was tempted to burn it, perhaps wad it up, tear it up, hell even force it down someone's throat. But Hiei could not twitch the corners of his mouth from smiling. He heard a soft swish, and looked up from the letter.

On the ground stroking Hiei's cat, Mei, descendent of Airi, was a younger boy. He looked like Kuwabara…though his face was more smooth, and his skin slightly orange. He had ears that constantly twitched upon his head, and a tail that swished out behind him. Both Mei, and this cat demon were purring, and both stopped to look at Hiei.

Hiei held his chin up and set the letter down on a nearby table, and strode over to the tall young half human, half demon. The boy stood, he wasn't too tall, possibly shorter then Yusuke. He stood awkwardly as most 14 year old boys do, getting adjusted to their aging bodies, and working their way to filling in the awkward gaps as they grew older.

He stood about three feet away, and looked at this cat-boy and observed the torn ear.

Hiei sighed, "You should have let Yusuke find you. He was planning on doing that next year. And you shouldn't have come here. I have no desire to see you human."

The boy held up a finger, his nails like claws, "I am not human remember? Try out halfling, that's a good insult now eh Hiei?"

Hiei nodded curtly, and after a moment of silence the two awkwardly embrace each other.

"Kuwabara, you can't mock me about my height when you, yourself are short!"

"I'm taller then you Hiei, and I'm just a kid, I'm still growing."

Hiei and the reborn Kuwabara held onto each other, until Hiei pulled back, "Enough of this foolish hug you fool, you're weak and pathetic so you must be hungry." Kuwabara rolled his eyes, and laughed, and Hiei seemed to relax and take in that laugh with a kind of joy, though Kuwabara had not witnessed it.

"Should I really be eating? Shouldn't we go see the others?"

Hiei snorted, "Your letter said you wanted to see me first. I didn't get to say good-bye as you left the world last time…let me do my small part and welcome you back.

Kuwabara laughed again, throwing his arms behind his head, "Alright Hiei…do you still mean to say good-bye? To make up for missing my departure?"

"No I do not. I intend to welcome you back, and note that you got my request of being reborn a demon half way right. It figures. You always had to do things half-assed.

And the great Hiei had to throw back his head and laugh when all he received from Kuwabara was a loud hiss.

End

I'm tempted in reuniting the whole group in another chapter but who knows.


	3. All Together

The conclusion to PS you're a fool. Honestly didn't think I'd do this chapter. So at first I just wrote a sentence here or there, added on and then about a week ago I realized I only needed a good paragraph and the story would be done so…well here we are. It's ben done a week and I didn't feel like posting until someone mentioned they were waiting for it so…why not.

1234

Kuwabara fidgeted and pouted as Hiei helped the young halfling tie a bow tie around his neck. "Hiei…why do I have to wear this thing?!" Kuwabara finally complained as Hiei tugged at the troublesome piece of cloth around the cat demon's neck.

"You were the one who wanted to play this prank on Yusuke and Kurama so quit your bitching," Hiei stated dully rolling his ruby colored eyes. "If you're going to serve them tea and what not you better be dressed as a servant. Kurama and Yusuke will know you're not a servant of mine if you're dressed however you feel like."

Kuwabara grumbled, knowing that this whole event that would take place soon, was in fact his idea. When the newly reincarnated Kuwabara had shown up at Hiei's house, and been fed by the other demon, Kuwabara had blurted that they should play a joke on Kurama and Yusuke. And Hiei feeling up for the game agreed and set his plan into motion.

But now Hiei was regretting going along with Kuwabara's plan because the young halfing was just being so difficult and could not for the life of him put on his suit.

"Honestly Kuwabara, you're worse then my son," Hiei finally snorted.

Kuwabara's cat ears flared up and he grinned revealing several rows of sharp teeth, "What? You have kids?"

Hiei kept a casual face, but a noticeable softness had filled Hiei's eyes. "I have several children Kuwabara. Mukuro and I have a very large family…"

Kuwabara grinned tail swishing behind him, "I'm glad for you Hiei. C…Can I meet your family?"

Hiei finished with the pesky bow tie and held out a jacket for Kuwabara, "Later Kuwabara. Right now Kurama and Yusuke are at the front door…now go to the kitchen and hide your stupid self and prepare to serve us." Hiei said a little too smugly for Kuwabara's likings. But Kuwabara just rolled his eyes and did as he was told as Hiei made his way to the front door of his home.

Hiei opened the door and greeted his friends casually. Yusuke and Kurama had just approached the door, and Yusuke obviously was about to rap on the door, his hand still poised in the motion of knocking. Yusuke lowered his hand looking a bit disappointed at having not been able to knock in the door, but greeted him with a smirk, "Hey there Hiei! I was surprised to receive your invitation for…" Yusuke snorted, "…tea…"

Kurama smiled a little more graciously and held out a tin, "I made cookies for the occasion…I was also surprised by your invitation, but I'm pleased to have been invited. It's been a while since we got together."

Hiei nodded and waved them inside, inwardly agreeing that being invited for tea was…well out of character on his part, but this was Kuwabara's plan, and Hiei had no patience today to revise the idiot's plans.

"I thought we should be together today…in lieu of what today's date is," Hiei stated as he led them to the dining hall.

"Ah…you mean the day Kuwabara died?" Yusuke asked coolly.

Hiei was a little surprised Yusuke easily figured out what day it was today, but Hiei inwardly knew he shouldn't be surprised. Yusuke remembered any special date that had to do with his best friend. Hiei felt glad that Kuwabara had shown up, and Yusuke wouldn't have to wait any longer. It made Hiei feel a little smug even, like he was giving Yusuke a great gift back.

"Who is that?" Kurama's voice suddenly interrupted Hiei's train of thought.

Hiei glanced and saw Kuwabara was standing next to Hiei's other servants and waiting for his chance to act. Hiei could see Kuwabara's tail was swishing eagerly his ears also flicking impatiently. Hiei grinned secretly to himself, "His name is Oshu," Hiei said carefully. "He is a new servant, a gift from the cat clan."

Yusuke was staring at Kuwabara, and Hiei wondered if Yusuke would be able to figure out who, "Oshu," really was. Yusuke suddenly rubbed his eyes and whispered, "Damn Hiei…he looks a lot like Kuwabara huh?"

Kurama also looked sadly at him, "He does…"

Hiei nodded glad the trick had not been discovered just yet. "Ah yes…I noticed that too. He can serve us then." Hiei snapped his fingers, and as planned Kuwabara approached and served them tea.

Hiei was amused as for the rest of the evening Kurama and Yusuke tried to start conversations with Kuwabara unaware that this halfling was their longtime friend. Kuwabara pretended do be ignoring their attempts at conversations though Hiei was sure Kuwabara was doing his best to keep from announcing who he was to his friends and throwing himself at his friends feet.

It was when Hiei was getting prepare to casually, and sneakily reveal who Kuwabara was when Kuwabara dropped a tray and bent to pick it up, a letter falling from his pocket. Yusuke kindly picked it up and offered it to Kuwabara, who made to retrieve the letter, but Yusuke wouldn't let it go. Yusuke had noticed the familiar handwriting on the piece of paper and was now reading the letter.

Finally Yusuke whispered, "This is…Hiei this is the letter you sent to Kuwabara when he…."

Hiei smirked and glanced at Kurama who was choking on his beverage now and looking more closely at Hiei's "new servant." Yusuke was also staring at the young halfling and Kuwabara sighed annoyed, "Oh damn I ruined everything. We were going to have a grand laugh about tricking you both but-"

Yusuke released the letter and tackled Kuwabara to the floor calling Kuwabara every foul name he could think of. Kuwabara hissed back and scratched at Yusuke's face Kuwabara's cat eyes seeming to glow as he defended himself against Yusuke. They continued to roll on the floor in their small fight before it soon the small brawl stopped and Kuwabara was just crushed under his best friend, the living daylights being hugged out of him.

"Ku-Kuwabara…" Yusuke choked after a while. "You fool…why the hell did you come see old sour Hiei first…why didn't you come see me first?" Yusuke demanded, though he was far from serious. Kuwabara sniffed lightly his ears pressing to his head, "Shut it Urameshi," Kuwabara mumbled, "Now stop hugging me you fruitcake!" but even though Kuwabara had insisted Yusuke was the one hugging tightly, it was Kuwabara who was gripping on to Yusuke the hardest.

And even as Yusuke gathered himself up, Kuwabara didn't relinquish his hold on his best friend, not that Yusuke seemed to mind. The fact that Kuwabara was purring just as loud as he pleased didn't seem to bother Yusuke in the least either.

Kurama grinned and clapped his hands, "Well, this is prefect! Let's really celebrate!"

Yusuke grinned eagerly holding onto Kuwabara tight, "Yeah! I'll call up Chuu! And Jin! And Koenma. Oh Toya too! Oh and-"

"Wait just a minute!" Hiei cried as Yusuke and Kurama continued to bustle out about everyone who needed to come over and see Kuwabara was back. "There will be no parties here…are you listening? Hey!"

But as much as Hiei protested, there would be no stopping the get together, and Hiei would just have to deal with a bunch of reckless demons storming his halls and reuniting with their newly reincarnated best friend. And in all honesty…Hiei didn't care. He was glad to have Kuwabara back just as his other friends were…and a few stains on his furniture caused by loud drunken friends welcoming their friend back was nothing compared to the look on Kuwabara's face when he realized that Hiei would be making Kuwabara clean up every last stain.

But then again…what were _friends_ for?

End.

So Kuwabara is back. yay the end.


End file.
